


Before Tomorrow Breaks

by clytemnestras



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clytemnestras/pseuds/clytemnestras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They weren't her boys, and she definitely wasn't their girl. But still, they were all kind of tangled up in one another. It was a no-man's-land, this endless time and space nonsense, but it was all theirs to play in and she loved it. But mostly she loved the chips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Tomorrow Breaks

 

 

 

__

_ "Doctor, what's wrong?" She whispers as she tiptoes up to the console, yawning. It's three AM, but it's also five o'clock in the afternoon and eleven at night. Time is a  mindfuck  when you're careening through it. _

_ "Nothing, Rose. Go back to sleep. Big day tomorrow." His smile is plastered on to hide something like fear and loathing. Run, duck, cover. He was the hide and seek champion, but the game was long finished now and running wasn't quite an option like it used to be. _

_ "Every day is a big day.  So's  every yesterday and every next Friday when you've got a time machine. You're acting funny. Tell me what's up." Her hand reaches out and brushed his. Fingers lace through and squeeze. _

_ He softens, and sighs. "It's the psychic link. I'm locked into the brain of all the cosmos and every little speck of stardust in that sky is whispering that I'm running headfirst into trouble." _

_ "And I thought that was my job." Jack drawls out, words soft and sloppy with sleep. They both glance at him, bare chested and ruffled. "Everyone else was up, and I'm never one to miss a party." _

_ "Right you are." _

_ Rose yawns again, watching as Jack slides in to the Doctor's other side and mirrors her hand, gripping just as tightly. "So you're afraid. I'm bloody well terrified. And you keep throwing us into these wild, world-saving adventures to stave it off, yeah?  So you feel like a hero when the day of reckoning comes?" She's almost sure they aren't her words, not exactly, but they say everything she struggles to. She lets that strange voice take charge, and glances at Jack who looks down like there's a weight on his heart. _

_ "I'm tired."  _

_ "I think we all are." _

_ "So let's take a break then," Rose Tyler, voice of reason. "Just stop all the running and fighting and whatever for a day. Do absolutely nothing spectacular. Let's all go for chips." _

**

 

I felt a bit like a facade. It was all light-hearted and easy, that air hanging between them when it could have been (should have been) heavy and dark.

Maybe daylight offered smiles where  night-time  begged for support.

Maybe it was the chips.   


"If we didn't do all this running I swear I'd be a ton heavier by now", Jack smiled, popping another chip in his mouth with the dirtiest eyebrow quirk he could muster.

"Well, Captain, the running's good for the heart. And if I hear you complain about this Twenty-First century delicacy again I might just set Jackie on you."

Rose snorted, and both of them fixed eyes onto her like she was unfathomable, and not just a girl scoffing chips in Cardiff cafe. And maybe that was it. Maybe for an alien and a time traveller ' _just another girl_ ' was the oddest thing they could imagine...    


Nope. 

That extra shot of heat in Jack's gaze was nothing new. She was one of a thousand others to get that smile, that unabashed wanting. And you know what? She was kind of okay with that. 

She had an idea, a very stupid, very fun idea. Rose Tyler was  gonna  give  Cassanova  a bit of what he gave. She picked up a chip (which, alright, maybe wasn't the sexiest of foods), and made sure to catch Jack's eyes when her tongue flicked out to lick the salt off before she sucked the whole thing into her mouth.    


Jack's smile only widened, and the Doctor - no, that couldn't be a blush. 

Jack turned to the Doctor."Guess she isn't ready for me to meet the in-law yet, huh Doctor?"

Rose choked. "The _what?_ "

"Come on, Rose," he winked and leaned in close.  "I only want to make an honest woman out of you."

"You've never been honest a day in your life", she countered, leaning closer herself.

"There's a first time for everything."

"Am I supposed to be touched?"

"Do you  wanna  be?"

The Doctor cleared his throat. "Alright you two, knock it off. Finish the chips and get back in the TARDIS."

"But  _Doctor_..."  They whined in unison.

"Enough. Universe to save." He pouted, daring either of them to say no to that. He really didn't expect that they would.

"Oh, I'll go back to the TARDIS, Doctor, but only if I get a sneak peek of your bedroom." Jack was taking no prisoners.

"I seem to remember you promising me a drink first." The smile was pretty damn genuine, blue eyes flaring even in the slightly shit fluorescent lighting. "Or am I just not worth it anymore?"

"Now you're getting it!" Rose laughed and grabbed both men by the wrist. "Forget the chips, boys, we got bigger fish to fry."

Jack glanced down at himself and then the Doctor. "Much bigger, if I may say so", he added approvingly as all three of them vaulted from the booth and out of the cafe, rushing back to the one thing they could call home.

 

 

**

 

 

_"You know what, Jack? For someone who never shuts up, you never really talk." She shifts in his lap, lying across him in a way that shouldn't be as entirely comfortable for either of them as it is. Practically strangers, really, but it's never mattered before now - and it still doesn't. They fell into each other's arms and have been clinging ever since. _

_ She's not sure what that says about either of them. _

_ "What do you want to know?" And that's it. If she asks, he's an open book - only to her, mind. He's a compulsive liar, but  so's  she,  so's  the Doctor. Between the three of them it's just another burden shared. _

_ "Why the execution?" _

_ He smiles. "Whatever you may think, Rose Tyler, I am not a good man." _

_ The Doctor pokes his head round the bedroom door then, looks Jack dead in the eye, and smiles. "Eh, your alright." _

**

Her arse was wedged up against some levers and buttons as Jack tried to replace all of her saliva with his own, licking hungrily at the inside of her mouth like a true master. His tongue flicked in directions she couldn't name as his lips nibbled teasingly at hers. 

He stole the air from her lungs.

The Doctor wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him, staring in awe and honesty before pawing her clothes like a kitten. She smiled and tilted her head up to kiss him and for the briefest moment, against her lips, he mewled.

Jack's hands circled her hips for a moment, big, strong and possessive whilst his mouth lay feather light kisses along her throat and jaw. Everything was soft and rough and sharp at the same time. Everything was perfect.

They stumbled up the stairs careful not to break their circuit of electric kisses and petting hands to end up God knows where.   


"Doctor," Rose squeaked, breathlessly, "Where  d'ya  sleep?"

He smiled as Jack's hand slipped beneath the purple jumper that hugged his chest, "Don't really make a habit of it.  Ow.  _Oww_. No, wait, do _that_ again..." Jack's hand slipped downwards and gave his cock a quick rub.

"What, you just stand around down there all night?" She managed between kisses, yanking off her hoodie and pulling up her t-shirt. "That's not okay, Doc, we'll have to get you a bed. But for now I guess we'll nick Jack's room, yeah?" The enthusiastic tugging of her jeans by the man in question seemed as good an answer as any.

Then it was just a race.

Jack and the Doctor fell onto the bed and onto each other, sinking into kisses like they'd always been doing it. Rose flushed all over. 

Her top was gone, leaving just a pink bra that was starting to itch, if she was being honest. It was the only other one she'd packed and her normal bra was in the wash. It practically begged to be ripped off. But that just wasn't Jack's style. He hauled her into his lap and started palming her breast through the fabric; kneading them with a hint of desperation and rolling her nipples roughly until moaning was all the sound she could make. 

She settled herself on his lap, feeling his very impressive cock nestled against her bum whilst the Doctor pulled the jeans that were swimming round her knees clean off. They shared a smile. Then they were kissing, hot and fast and needful while Jack made her keen into his mouth; one hand still kneading her breasts and the other slipping down to the knickers the Doctor had unveiled. 

His fingers pressed the damp cloth into her hot core for a moment, rubbing his fingers along her folds and creating friction. The Doctor pulled his mouth from hers and divested her of her underwear, first bra, then knickers so he could press his face between her legs. 

Rose couldn't make a sound if she tried, but her mouth hung open and the Doctor spread her with his tongue; pushing it inside and lapping at her juices. He twisted it inside her in a way she didn't think anatomically possible before pulling out and flattening it against her clit and pulling a filthy groan from her. Dimly, she felt Jack bucking up beneath her and she took pity. Whilst the Doctor continued his campaign of pleasure on her lower body,  sucking  at her  in an unbearable rhythm, she unzipped Jack's pants and slipped her hand inside, wrapping it around his cock. She stroked him roughly, struggling to focus as the Doctor pushed two fingers into her molten heat whilst his tongue kept pace on her clit. 

"Christ", he muttered softly, along with some other things she couldn't quite make out - presumably "wet", "hot" and "fantastic" - and she ground herself against his hand shamelessly, searching for that little push more. Jack was moaning beneath her and his cock seemed to be swelling in her hand. Drips of pre-come slid along her fingers and she rubbed it back along his slit as he tweaked at her  nipples and  _oh_. 

Jack twisted at her bud just as the Doctor pushed a third finger inside her and wriggled. Her body convulsed from her toes upwards and she came with a whimper. The Doctor pumped his fingers, drawing out her pleasure for as long as possible before she collapsed against Jack in a boneless slump.

Jack gently moved her onto the bed and let her lie there as he grabbed the Doctor and pulled him down on top of him. She just watched them kiss, wet and open-mouthed as they ground into one another, Jack's erection looking dark and painful. The Doctor was making quick work of Jack's clothes. The t-shirt was gone and so were the pants, boxers swinging around his ankles, though it hardly seemed like they'd come up for air. And suddenly they flipped, and the Doctor was underneath the former Time Agent, having his clothes ripped to shreds. 

The three of them were totally naked, and it felt like the most natural thing in the world. Jack slid off the Doctor and positioned himself between Rose's legs, quickly sliding his fingers into her slick depths and pumping to gather moisture. She writhed a little, bit oversensitive after the Doctor's attentions but Jack silenced her with a look.

"If you're  gonna  do it do it right, yeah?"

"Yeah", she whispered, not sure what that meant. He grinned, and continued pumping,  whilst  the Doctor watched them both, stroking his cock. 

Jack's fingers slipped out of her for a second and he pushed them into his mouth for a taste - she wrinkled her nose, laughed and groaned all at once. Then they slid downwards, probing, almost, feeling along her backside  and parting her cheeks -

"What are you doing?"

"You."

One dripping finger pushed inside, breaching her hole and  sinking  knuckle deep into her. And  oh.  It felt odd. It was filling and stretching in a whole new way - not wholly unpleasant, but not all that sexy either. Just weird. His other hand flicked at her sensitive clit and she bucked up, sinking further onto his finger. He pulled it out and then back in, rocking slowly inside and opening her up, whilst he lightly fondled her clitoris, keeping her on the right side of pleasure. Two fingers now, spreading her arse for him, scissoring deeply and working tight  muscles open. She might have been moaning; hell, she  must have . It felt so good being opened like that, so much that she rocked back on his hand, pushing his fingers deeper, further,  _God_. 

His fingers pulled out and he flipped her over. "You ready, Rose?"

"Mm- hm ", she managed, slightly desperate, feeling the bed dip as he stood up, then the wobble of  mattress  springs when he returned. His cock pressed against her arse, slick and thick and waiting, and she turned her head and nodded as he pushed himself inside.

It was hard and solid and  _fuck_.  Her body parted around him, and it burned in the best possible way. She stretched and stretched as he pressed himself deeper into her,  shallowly thrusting forward until she was filled to bursting.  His hips were pressed against hers and he stilled, waiting for her to get used to him. She breathed raggedly for a moment, overwhelmed, but rocked herself on him slowly as an invite to move. 

He eased himself out and slammed back inside with a grunt, once, twice, three times before twisting around so she was sat on his lap gripping her hips for stability. "You ready, Doc?"

"Oh _yes_." The Doctor sat himself between Rose's legs, took her face in his hands and kissed her as his positioned his cock at her entrance and slowly slid inside.

Rose screamed, The Doctor hissed, and Jack roared with laughter.

She was slick but almost painfully tight with Jack filling her other hole, and he could feel Jack's cock between her think walls and his worked himself deeper into Rose's cunt. By the time he was fully inside Rose was bucking and begging and sobbing for someone to move, and he did, sliding out and thrusting back, pushing her deeper onto Jack's cock and back again. They kept moving like that for some time, the Doctor rolled his hips into Rose and she thrust back onto Jack who canted upward and rocked her back onto the Doctor. The three of them in tandem, moving as one as they careened towards something startling.

Jack was rubbing at her breasts again and the Doctor was ghosting two fingers over her clit in time to his thrusts. They fucked her steadily, and her muscles squeezed involuntarily, pulling a deep moan from both men. Smiling, she bore down on them and heard two sharp gasps while she bucked between them, fucking herself on the two of them and mewling for more. The fingers on her clit got rougher, making her inner muscles quake and sweat dripped down over her nipples as Jack toyed with them. 

She was so _close_... The Doctor angled his thrusts a little higher, slamming hard into her g-spot and she sobbed. Three more thrusts and she was convulsing, inner muscles rippling hard against the cocks buried inside her as orgasm ripped powerfully through her. And the clamping muscles set off a chain reaction because Jack was yelling out and coming warmly inside of her, painting her innards with his come and with a couple more hard thrusts that drew her pleasure out seemingly for hours the Doctor released deeply into her core. 

There was a haze of sweat and panting as the tried to recover, rearranging themselves so that everyone fit side-by-side in Jack's bed, the covers pulled up over them as they snuggled together. Rose laid her head on the Doctor's chest and Jack wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling himself close and no one spoke for a long time. They just lay, and basked, and drifted.

**

 

_ "Rose", The Doctor whispers, after what seemed like hours, running a hand through her hair. "Do you not miss it back home? Do you not miss having a normal life?" _

_ She pauses, thinks, and sighs. Of course she misses it. She misses waking up in her own bed with her Mum in the kitchen pouring out tea. She misses sneaking in at God knows when after a late one at the pub but still curling up around her stuffed bear Ty. She misses waking up knowing it's daytime, the morning after the night before. But still... "This is my home", she says, curling tighter against him and closing her eyes. In the arms of the men whose lives she's saved, Rose Tyler drifts into sleep. _


End file.
